


Снова и снова

by Jell



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Love/Hate, M/M, Mystery, Post-Canon, Resurrection, Romance, Veil of Death (Harry Potter)
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-21
Updated: 2020-02-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:21:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22836205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jell/pseuds/Jell
Summary: Сириус каждый вечер встречает Малфоя в мотелях, и это всегда заканчивается одинаково.
Relationships: Sirius Black/Lucius Malfoy
Kudos: 6





	Снова и снова

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на wtf kombat 2018 для команды HP Sirius&Lucius

Сириус просыпается с рассветом. Проводит ладонью по смятым, влажным от пота простыням, тихо одевается, плещет напоследок в лицо холодной водой из-под крана, чтобы окончательно проснуться, и убирается из отеля на хрен. И так же на хрен уезжает навстречу бьющему в глаза солнцу, чтобы оказаться как можно дальше к тому моменту, как проснется Люциус Малфой.

Сириус его ненавидит, Сириус его хочет до полного помрачения сознания. Его словно двое, и между этими двумя не может быть никакого компромисса. Ночью побеждает один Сириус Блэк, и это он целуется и хохочет с Малфоем, вжимает его во все, что можно, вминает в старые матрасы неизвестных отелей или отдается сам. К Мерлину забывая обо всем: войне, друзьях, чертовых магглах и еще более чертовых волшебниках, не думая ни о чем, кроме этого охренительного Люциуса Малфоя. Словно какая-то проклятая магия! Утром накатывает похмелье — просыпается второй Сириус Блэк и бежит от Малфоя, словно трусливая крыса. Малфой — проклятый Пожиратель смерти, магглоненавистник, враг…

— Враг! — ревет в ответ на мысли мотор, и байк взмывает в небо.

«Враг», — повторяет про себя с усмешкой Сириус и ни на миг себе не верит.

С каждой милей Сириус все ярче вспоминает искусанные губы Малфоя, залитые румянцем скулы, щеки, шею; острый взгляд из-под длинных намокших ресниц, его голос, его запах… От этого запаха у Сириуса кружится голова, он в самом деле начинает сходить с ума, когда чует его. Малфой — это что-то вроде наркотика, отравы; в лучшем случае — крепчайшего огневиски. Когда он рядом, Сириус совершенно не способен думать, просто не успевает, его уносит на хрен, и он приходит в себя уже в очередной постели, рядом с этим ублюдочным Малфоем, и ощущает себя полным дерьмом. Гребаный заколдованный круг, мать его.

Солнце поднимается все выше, нещадно опаляя лучами пустынное шоссе. В лицо бьет ледяной ветер, и Сириус почти не видит, куда он летит. Да куда бы ни летел - дорога все равно одна. Не удрать. Снова и снова он уезжает, чтобы, как всегда, вечером вернуться. В другой отель, но все к тому же Малфою. Мир для него давно превратился в закольцованное шоссе, и это бесит даже больше, чем Малфой в его постели.

«Глюк», как всегда, встречает его на полпути. Серебристое марево висит в воздухе, будто северное сияние. Во всяком случае, Сириус именно так его себе представлял. Полосы света тянутся из ниоткуда в никуда, мерцают, переливаются зеленым и золотым. Щекочут, когда он пролетает через них. Сириус готов поклясться, что в них есть какая-то магия. Он почти может учуять ее запах — холодный и колкий, будто снег в горах. Сириус кружит в небе и никак не может отправиться дальше, снова и снова пытается разобраться с этим странным чудом. Пытается применять к «глюку» чары, но они никак не действуют, только блики иногда чуть меняют свой цвет.

В конце концов, он устает и едет дальше, летит вдоль шоссе, но теперь солнце уже бьет ему в спину. Небо становится все темнее — ночь всегда приходит слишком быстро. Но, возможно, ему это только кажется. Очередной мотель как будто собирается из обломков темноты, возникает посреди ничего. На парковке ни единой машины, на окне светит неоном табличка: «есть свободные комнаты». Сириус снижается, ставит байк около входа и заваливается внутрь.

Никого. Только у стойки сидит в своей мантии и пьет что-то крепкое Люциус Малфой. Как всегда.

— Опять ты…— Сириус даже не удивляется. Присаживается рядом, и перед ним появляется бокал пива. Сириус уже может почувствовать его вкус.

— Да. И опять — ты, — не глядя на него, отвечает Малфой.

Сириус делает пару глотков и словно меняется. Малфой уже не кажется таким противным, скорее наоборот. В баре вдруг оказываются еще люди, они пьют, смеются, но Сириусу на них начхать. Он видит только Люциуса, и Люциус видит только его. Сириус делает еще один глоток для храбрости и тянется к нему. Его губам, его волосам, глазам. К Люциусу. И ничего другого ему сейчас не нужно.

Сириуса, как всегда, будит рассвет. Во рту горечь, в голове туман, рядом, прижимаясь бедром, храпит обнаженный Малфой. Несколько минут Сириус просто пялится в потолок, слушая мерное сопение. Хочется сбежать, как всегда. Одеться, тихо уйти, как было уже не раз, не два и не три. Вернуться к пустым шоссе, бескрайнему небу, палящему солнцу и «глюку». Сердце зовет вперед, но в этот раз голос разума оказывается сильнее. Он будто бы очнулся после долгого сна, но все еще не до конца его сбросил. Все же… тут происходит что-то странное.

Сириус трясет Малфоя за плечо, но тот только всхрапывает и переворачивается на другой бок. Чертов засоня!

— Малфой, подъем!

Никакой реакции.

Сириус все же вскакивает, идет в ванную, набирает полную горсть ледяной воды, возвращается и выливает ее Малфою на лицо.

Малфой продолжает спать. Его грудь мерно вздымается под одеялом. Глаза плотно закрыты, губы сжаты. Хочется нещадно отхлестать его по щекам. Сириус сжимает кулаки, но так ничего и не предпринимает. Он выглядывает в окно — солнце уже высоко. Еще никогда он не уходил из мотеля так поздно, но, кажется, ему до смерти надоели эти одинаковые дни. Пора что-то изменить.

Будто в ответ на его мысли, Малфой всхрапывает, но так и не открывает глаз, только переворачивается на другой бок.

Сириус вздыхает, отбрасывает в сторону валяющиеся на полу джинсы и возвращается под одеяло. Он прижимает холодные ноги к обжигающей коже Малфоя и закрывает глаза. Он ненавидит Малфоя, терпеть его не может. Малфой — враг, но с ним удивительно хорошо, и Сириус снова засыпает.

Он открывает глаза, когда солнце уже начинает клониться к закату. До его захода остаются считанные часы.

— Что ты тут делаешь? — Малфой смотрит на него с неприязненным любопытством.

— Жду, пока ты проснешься. Хочу свозить тебя кое-куда, пока солнце не село.

— В Азкабан?

— Нет, просто покататься.

Малфой смотрит долго, пристально, но потом кивает:

— Поехали.

«Глюк» выглядит совсем не так, как днем. Он блеклый и скорее похож на паутину, чем на северное сияние. Прикосновение этих серебристых нитей паутины жалит, словно он прикасается ко льду.

— Что это?

— Не знаю. Надеялся, хоть ты поймешь.

Малфой тянет к паутине руку и отдергивает, вскрикнув. По запястью бежит кровавый след.

— Этого не может быть… — говорит он. — Этого просто не может быть…

Сириус с ужасом смотрит, как рана расширяется и кровь хлещет на него, на байк, на Малфоя. Тот пытается зажать рану, но ничего не выходит, и он кричит. А потом исчезает и он, и байк, и последние лучи солнца. Сириус больно ударяется коленями о камни.

— Вот ваш любимый крестный, Поттер, — доносится до него как будто через толщу воды, и Сириус поднимает взгляд.

К нему кто-то бежит. Джеймс? Нет… Гарри. У него мокрые щеки и теплые руки.

— Где я? — спрашивает Сириус и не узнает свой голос.

— В паршивейшем из миров, Блэк, — отвечает ему кто-то голосом Малфоя.

Бледный до синевы мужчина, так похожий и не похожий на Люциуса, позволяет Невыразимцу залечить свои изрезанные, окровавленные руки. Сириуса тошнит от вида крови, от вида этого ненастоящего, слишком бледного и побитого жизнью Малфоя, и он отворачивается.

— Я испробовал все! Пытался сам, уговаривал Нарциссу, Андромеду, даже Драко. Нашел твоих одноклассников — все впустую. Если верить книгам, тебе должен был сниться сон, и в этом сне с тобой мог быть только один человек. Я уж думал, не получится ли, что тебе снится мой отец или Ремус, хотя книги говорили, что спящим в Арке должен сниться только живой человек. Но я не мог этого живого человека найти!

— А этим человеком оказался Малфой.

— Да. Нарцисса почему-то предложила, и я от отчаяния согласился попробовать. Думал, не получится, ведь вы никак не связаны. Но он принял зелье и уже на следующую ночь встретил тебя. Месяц мы готовились, искали ингредиенты, проверяли заклинания, и в итоге… все получилось.

Сириус усмехается — что ж, Гарри прав, действительно получилось. Только сны никуда не ушли, он по-прежнему связан с Малфоем, никак не может вытащить его из своих мыслей, души, сердца и ненавидит за это и его, и себя. Он вновь и вновь проживает их безумные ночи, и его уже едва радуют дни наяву. Побывав в Арке, он словно оставил там всю свою радость.

Он держится месяц, а потом аппарирует к ограде Малфой-мэнора, просто потому, что не может больше так жить. Малфой тянет из него соки, с этим надо кончать. Он прикасается к воротам, но так и не решается сообщить о своем приходе и идет вдоль ограды.

— Блэк.

Сириус оборачивается. Малфой сер, худ и небрит. От него разит спиртным, а в глазах та же тоска, что Сириус видит каждый день в зеркале.

— Кажется, у нас похожая проблема, — говорит Малфой и знакомо усмехается.

— Похоже на то.

Сириус подходит ближе. Да, этот Малфой совсем не тот ухоженный франт из снов. На лице виден весь его возраст, включая год Азкабана, который можно считать за пять. Но все же… все же у него такие же глаза, ресницы, губы, ухмылка. И Сириус не сомневается — тот так же классно умеет целоваться. При мысли об этом он не может удержаться от радостного смеха. Ему кажется, что теперь все будет хорошо.


End file.
